


Life is Hard

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s with the Morinaga bang, Oh chan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Hard

_People said life as an idol is hard._  
 _They had no idea._  
Nino’s thought was getting loud in his head as he smashed the buttons harder.

 _Being a national idol_ and _being a gamer at the same time, now_ that _is hard._  
Nino grumbled. He barely dodged the last enemy and he needed to finish the stage in thirty minutes, work was waiting.

“Aaargh!” a grunt was heard from beside Nino. It was his boyfriend, of course.

Nino stole a glance towards Ohno and he stifled his laughter, “What’s with the Morinaga bang, Oh chan?”

“It’s convenient,” Ohno fixed his glasses - his _real_ glasses - and pressed retry on the screen.

“I feel like I’m in the CM now,” Nino giggled and fixed his eyes back to his beloved DS.

“Yeah, you are the fish plushy,” Ohno mumbled. He was concentrating hard to his cellphone.

“Great. I’m more popular than you, then,” Nino smirked but then he noticed a blinking light on his device, “Crap, battery drained. Crap, crap, crap!”  
He needed to plug the DS but he’s in the middle of the fight. He couldn’t pause.  
 _See? This is hard._

“Wait, the puzzle will end in 15 secs,” Ohno said. He paced up his fingers and played earnestly. When the time was over, he placed his cellphone down to the couch and plugged Nino’s charger.

Nino didn’t even have to move a single finger.

Ohno stood up, he had approximately five minutes before he could retry his cellphone game again. He eased his way to the kitchen to fix some drinks for him and Nino.  
He came back to living room with two mugs of cocoa in his hands. He put it on the table and moved behind Nino.

“Oh, nice! I’ve been thirsty since the first stage,” Nino said.  
Actually he could just stand up and take some water, but he was trying to beat the boss before going to work, remember? It’s _hard_.

“Figured,” Ohno hummed. His slender fingers suddenly gathered Nino’s bangs and tied it, making Nino looked like himself. He took a pair of blank glasses that Sho gave to Nino years ago and put it on his lover’s face.  
“There, now you’re really in the CM.”

“Hm?” Nino was busy he didn’t notice what Ohno had done to him. He shook his head several times and the tied bang jiggled but not covering his eyes, “Oh, you’re right. This _is_ convenient.”

“Told you,” Ohno sat back to the couch.

“But it makes us two silly Ohnos here,” Nino chuckled.  
Nino reached the save point and paused his game for a moment. He stretched his arms forward to take his mug and he winced. His back was hurting again.  
Nino sipped the cocoa and he exhaled contently, “Oh wow, this is good, Oh chan.”

“Yeah, I’ll make you an Ohno one day. As for the silly part, you’ve done it well,” Ohno calmly joked. He watched as Nino put down his mug and resumed his game with a subtle laughter. Slowly, he shifted Nino’s body until the younger was lying on the couch and Nino’s head was on his lap.  
“Straighten your back, Nino,” Ohno said while taking his cellphone and resuming his own game.

Nino happily obliged.  
His DS was plugged, he was comfortable, and a nice warm cocoa was there in case he’s thirsty again.  
 _Well, okay.. Being a national idol and a gamer at the same time is not that hard_ if _you have Ohno Satoshi as your lover._

Before long, both of them were drowned on their games again. Occasionally, Ohno’s hand would go down to caress Nino’s hair but his focus was still fixed to his cellphone.

It was not until he got a little bit dizzy did Ohno stop his game.  
He pressed home button and he found horror, “Crap, the filming!”

Nino jumped, “What time is it?”

“We’re thirty minutes late already,” Ohno pushed Nino softly and dashed to snatch their bags.

Nino followed Ohno with the same panicked pace, “How big is the damage?”

“Fifteen missed calls from MatsuJun.”

“Crap,” Nino gasped and they rushed out to face the most unbeatable boss in their lives, named Matsumoto Jun.  
Tied bangs and glasses were still on duty - forgotten in the midst of panic.

Now _this_ was what _hard_ actually looked like.


End file.
